Big Belle
Big Belle is the fifteenth episode of the fifteenth season. Plot Belle is a new engine on Sodor and is intrigued when she sees Toby for the first time. They both have bells and she is sure they could be good friends. Thomas tells Belle that Toby can be found at his home in Arlesdale End, so that is where she goes. Once there, she introduces herself to Toby. Toby feels a little intimidated by the big, brash engine. Belle tells Toby that they can have fun together, but Toby tells her that he is having fun listening to the birds. Belle does not think listening to birds is fun and she tells Toby that she will take him to have much more fun. Toby is apprehensive, but still goes with her to Gordon's Hill. Belle wants them to race to the top and then rattle down the other side. Belle sets off, but Toby reverses into a siding to hide from Belle. Belle soon realises that Toby has not followed her and finds him in the siding. Toby explains that he's an old tram engine and does not like rattling up steep hills. Belle is still sure they can be friends and the pair set off to another "fun" place. They soon arrive at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. Toby likes the pigs; they make him happy! Then Belle remembers that pigs like mud, so she shoots water from her cannons to turn the earth into mud. Toby is surprised! He does not know what's happening and runs off; he has never seen an engine shoot out water before! Belle soon finds Toby in a siding. Toby explains that he is an old steam tram and is not used to engines shooting water. Belle is still determined to be Toby's friend and suggests they puff to Maithwaite Station. Once there, she rings her bell loudly. The passengers had never heard such a loud bell! Toby did not ring his bell; he runs away. Belle sets off to find him. She finds Toby hidden in his shed at Arlesdale End. Belle is sad and is sure that Toby will not want to be friends now. Then Belle hears the birds and thinks they're beautiful. Toby then asks if they can puff back to the Pig Farm as he left without saying hello to the pigs. They arrive back at the farm where Toby introduces Belle to the pigs. Belle then asks if they can puff to Maithwaite to see Toby's friends. At Maithwaite, the pair gently ring their bells and Toby introduces his friends to Belle - his new friend. Belle just beams, she could not be happier to be Toby's friend. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Belle * Percy (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * Lady in the Big Hat (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Two Brass Band Members (cameo) * Three of School Children (cameo) * A Tree Specialist (cameo) * The Bargeman (cameo) * The Fireman (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) * Farmer Trotter (mentioned) A man in a bowler hat at Maithwaite speaks; it is currently unknown who voiced him. Locations * Whispering Woods * Maithwaite * Arlesdale End * Knapford * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Gordon's Hill Trivia * There was a deleted scene from a magazine story where Thomas meets Belle and Toby at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. * A picture frame with a scene from Emily's New Route is seen at Maithwaite. * This episode aired before Day of the Diesels premiered, this means that the audience may have not known who Belle was. Goofs * Gordon's Hill: ** Is much too steep for an ordinary engine to climb when Belle races up it. ** Is far less steep than normal when Belle races down it. ** Changes from three to two lines whilst Belle is puffing down it. * When Belle goes to find Toby at the bottom of Gordon's Hill, she switches from the centre track to the outer right track without a crossover in sight. Merchandise * Books - Belle's New Friend * Wood-Sad Belle In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Gallery